


a matter of someone else’s opinion

by thunderylee



Series: a matter of opinion [2]
Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Crossdressing, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, featuring arashi, implied dp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-18
Updated: 2008-05-18
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Outtakes from A Matter of Opinion + omake featuring Arashi.





	a matter of someone else’s opinion

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“What can we do that’s new and exciting?” Yamapi asks thoughtfully, bringing his finger to rest on his chin like his thoughts are deep and profound.

Jin doesn’t buy it. “Stop thinking of me in a dress.”

Yamapi has the gall to look appalled. “But -”

“ _Jinnifer ja nai!_ ” Jin yells, jumping to his feet and storming down the hallway, slamming his door so hard that Yamapi jumps.

Instead of chasing after him or even feeling guilty, Yamapi bursts into laughter because Jin’s butt jiggles when he’s storming.

.

“For the record,” Ueda says quietly, like Ryo isn’t worth the full volume of his voice, “I hate you.”

“Aw, I hate you too, Uebo-hime,” Ryo replies with a grin, reaching over to ruffle Ueda’s hair.

Ueda smacks him away. “Why are you so happy?” he asks suspiciously.

“I’m always happy when I go to Osaka,” Ryo says slowly, like he’s speaking to a child. “Whether you’re there or not.”

Ueda sighs in an emo fashion and leans back on his couch, trying to keep his distance from the taint that is Nishikido Ryo. Just the fact that his whore cologne is wafting through his apartment makes Ueda want to bleach everything he owns, including his eyes.

Ryo turns to face Ueda and folds his arms in what he probably thinks is an intimidating manner. “Look, I’m doing this for Koyama, so you can at least make an effort and try to cherish the blessing of actually being in my presence for so long, because no way would you get that opportunity otherwise.”

“You’re such an ass,” Ueda replies, unfazed save for the overwhelming urge to swat at something. “And also for the record, I hate Osaka.”

“Osaka hates you too,” Ryo says without missing a beat.

.

When Nakamaru’s out with Massu, he feels like he’s somebody. Even though the latter is clearly more popular, Massu doesn’t treat Nakamaru any differently than if they were regular friends with regular jobs. He talks about NewS like they’re a department in an office building, and Nakamaru supposes he sees the resemblance, except that Yamapi in any kind of authority scares him a little and he’s constantly wondering how they can get anything accomplished with that kind of leadership.

“Ne, Nakamaru-kun!” Massu calls from the dressing room. “I can’t decide between these two pairs of jeans!”

His eyes are rolling before he can stop them, but thankfully Massu can’t see it. Massu is so bright and lively that Nakamaru will tolerate spending his entire day off shopping (or helping Massu shop) just to be in his company. Massu’s smile can lift up any sour mood, and even if he’s not the sharpest tool in the shed, he has what it takes to keep Nakamaru happy even when the rest of his group are being douchebags and he feels like the most ordinary person in the world.

“They both look exactly the same,” he diagnoses, eyes darting from the pair on the hanger to the pair on Massu as he’s nearly squished against the wall of the dressing room in order to see them properly.

“Maybe you have to see the other pair on,” Massu suggests, starting to change right there in front of Nakamaru.

It’s not that Nakamaru minds, exactly. It’s more like Massu doesn’t.

.

Kame eyes Shige from across the room. “What are you studying?”

“Law,” Shige replies dryly, his eyes continuing to scan the pages.

“That’s like…” Kame searches his brain. “Rules and stuff, right?”

“Sort of.”

Kame nods to himself and folds his arms. “Does that book tell you the legal age of consent in Japan?”

Shige laughs. “Kamenashi-kun, everybody knows it’s thirteen.”

“That’s too young,” Kame says, making a face. “I wasn’t cute at all when I was thirteen.”

Shige’s laughter halts. “Neither was I.” He clears his throat, staring a little harder at his book than he was before. “It should be twenty, I think.”

“Twenty sounds good,” Kame agrees, his eyes darting back to Shige. “How old are you again?”

“Twenty.”

Kame smiles.

.

Koki’s heart is warm as Tegoshi bops his head next to him. “I like it!” the younger declares.

“You do?” Koki gasps. “The others think it’s stupid.”

“The others don’t know what they’re listening to,” Tegoshi says. “I hear Koki-kun’s pain spouted angrily into a microphone, accompanied by a fast beat that implies an impulsive decision.” He looks up at Koki with a big smile. “Ne?”

Koki may have stopped breathing. This kid is amazing.

“Ne, ne,” Tegoshi prods, bumping playfully into Koki’s shoulder. “Do you think I could rap like that?”

“I think,” Koki says slowly, his brain slowly catching up with the rest of him. “I think you can do whatever you want to do.”

“I’ll try my best!” Tegoshi exclaims. “If Koki-kun helps me, I’ll definitely be good!”

Koki wonders if this is what it’s like to be admired.

.

Yamapi’s cooking naked except for the apron because, duh, he’s not letting that happen again. Jin being pissy means that Yamapi has full range of the apartment and can do whatever he pleases, which is what he’s doing as he finishes mixing the ingredients for his super awesome cake and pours it into the pan.

He turns around to grab the spatula and nearly falls backwards from the force of Jin’s eyes. Or, rather, Jinnifer’s.

“Jinnifer-sama,” Yamapi gasps, resisting the urge to drop to his knees.

Jin flicks his eyes down, smirks, and looks back up. “So quick to rise to the occasion, Yamashita-kun.”

That voice. Close to Jin’s real voice but more breathy, like he just got his brains fucked out and screamed himself hoarse. Jin doesn’t even try to sound like a woman, not with Yamapi. He knows better.

Yamapi’s seen him like this before but never _quite_ like this, never quite so _much_ and never entirely for him. Jin’s gone all out, putting Kame to shame in the makeup department and where the hell did he get those clothes anyway? Low-cut shirt that’s even more low-cut than intended since Jin has nothing to hold it up, skanky miniskirt that does nothing to hide the fact that he most certainly is a man, and fishnet stockings ending in four-inch heels that Jin can walk perfectly in, of course he can.

It’s the hair that gets him, Jin’s real hair curled and teased and cascading around his face. Yamapi always thought the wigs took away from it, and even that hairpiece from the Don’t U Ever Stop PV was too fake. Yamapi likes Jin the most when he’s real, being himself no matter what he’s doing. Even if he’s dressed as a girl, he’s still _Jin_ , complete with hairy legs and that goddamn smirk like he can read Yamapi’s mind.

_If you can really read my mind_ , Yamapi starts to think, but before he gets any further he’s pushed into the counter and for once, the cake is forgotten.

.

Ueda feels like he was just flung into the lion’s den, but he manages to hold his head high and nod politely at Ryo’s bandmates, because certainly they _all_ can’t be blood-swindling demons.

“Aw, how cute,” Murakami says, grinning painfully. “Ryo-chan brought his girlfriend.”

“ _Kanojo ja nai_!” both Ryo and Ueda cry, then glance at each other in shock.

“Ueda-kun,” Subaru acknowledges casually, because he is levels above the rest of these cretins in decorum and the only one whom Ueda really cares for. “Nice to see you again. I wonder if you’ll be contributing to our brainstorming?”

“Over my dead body,” Ryo barks. “If I wanted to sing a song filled with metaphors and bad prose, I’d ask Tsuyoshi-senpai to write something for me.”

Ueda feels strangely complimented and gives Ryo an odd look. Then, on a whim, he folds his arms and glares. “Aren’t you going to show me around? I don’t come to Osaka often.”

“Yeah, Ryo-chan,” says Maruyama, who’s smiling at Ueda in a way that creeps him out a little. “Don’t be rude.”

“Rude ass,” Ohkura offers. He looks up long enough to wink at Ueda, and Ueda thinks that he may have another ally.

Ryo sighs. “We didn’t come here to sightsee, Princess. I have work to do.”

“But Ryo-chan!” Yasu bounces, greatly reminding Ueda of a sunburned puppy. “We have _all_ weekend to work, don’t we? Maybe we can get inspired by giving Ueda-kun a tour of our hometown!”

“That’s actually not a bad idea,” Yoko booms from the shadows, where he’s lurking and sizing up Ueda like he’s deciding whether to fry him alive or not. “We haven’t had a real Osaka is the Best Fucking City on the Planet song for awhile.”

“It’s decided then!” Maruyama squeals, joining Yasu in his bouncing endeavors. “Let’s go!”

The two of them are the first ones out the door while Murakami thoughtfully gathers their things before following. Subaru drifts after them, singing at the top of his lungs what sounds like the enka version of the army march song. Ohkura’s right behind him, but not until he smacks Ryo in the ass and casually walks away like he did nothing.

Ryo stares at Ueda. “After you, Princess.”

Ueda tilts his head, staring at Ryo’s giant nose before repeating Ohkura’s action and turning away before Ryo’s scandalized expression makes him laugh.

“What the fuck was that for?” Ryo demands, jogging to catch up.

Ueda allows himself a noncommittal smile. “If you can’t beat them, join them.”

.

“This is the best thing I have ever eaten,” Massu declares.

Nakamaru’s trying to keep his eyes from bulging out of his head. Not from Massu’s declaration – everything Massu eats is the best ever – but _how_ he’s eating it. Massu is a thorough eater and in his opinion, napkins only serve to waste perfectly good food that he can lick up himself. And oh, he does. His fingers, any part of his face that he can reach, and the burrito itself cannot be saved from Massu’s persistent tongue.

It doesn’t help that Massu got the biggest burrito on the menu, stuffed full with every option possible. Juices are oozing over the two hands that he has to use to hold it, and it’s not until he’s halfway through that his face lights up and he says, “Ne, I bet I can fit this whole thing in my mouth!”

Nakamaru may have squeaked, but only because Massu actually did it.

.

“I’m not sure about this, Kamenashi-kun…”

Kame hides his sigh. Virgins are so uncooperative. “Do you want to get laid or not?”

Shige frowns, like he’s actually thinking about it.

“Baka!” Kame cries. “Nobody likes the quiet, studious type. If you want some action, you need to _look_ like you want it.”

Shige narrows his eyes. “You just don’t want to be seen with me as I am.”

Damn. Quick, different approach. “I just want you to play to your full sex potential, that’s all. It’s a shame all of it is going to waste.”

“ _What_ sex potential?” Shige counters. “I can’t even roll my hips.”

This is true. “I can teach you, but not yet,” Kame thinks out loud. “That’s step four.”

“Step four of _what_?”

Shit. “Nothing,” Kame says quickly. “Now open your damn eyes and let me make you hot.”

Shige’s face tints a little at the implication, but he holds still while Kame works his magic and Kame clings onto the small ray of hope that this might not be as difficult as he thought.

.

Tanaka Koki is one of the most interesting people that Tegoshi has ever met. And he’s met a lot of interesting people, okay. He’s NewS’ Tegoshi Yuya! He’s been partially across the world and seen all _kinds_ of fascinating things.

As a psychology major he learned about influence, how people can pick up other people’s habits without even knowing it. He’s read about how people can put on a front and pretend to be someone they’re really not, whether it be to cover up the real person hiding inside or to make other people think that they’re cooler than they really are.

Koki is interesting because he follows this pattern, except that he’s really bad at it. Tegoshi thinks that Koki might get offended if he asks to use him as an experiment, which of course means that he’ll just do it without permission. If Koki finds out, he’ll just smile and say that he didn’t mean any harm, which is guaranteed effective in any and all situations.

One thing Tegoshi didn’t know about Koki is that he can really sing. They’re in the ride, rolling on dubs with the spinners, and Koki is singing along to some song on the radio. He’s not even trying and he sounds good. Tegoshi wonders why he doesn’t do more singing on KAT-TUN’s songs, and that’s when it clicks.

“Koki-kun,” he says carefully. “Why do you like to rap?”

Koki grins like it’s his favorite question. “It makes me stand out.”

Tegoshi didn’t expect such honesty, but then again, the honesty is what makes Koki interesting.

.

Jin _nifer_ tastes like cherries, maybe a little hint of vanilla as well. Yamapi ends up licking more of the lip gloss than Jin, and Jin giggles because he knows exactly what Yamapi’s doing.

Yamapi’s backed up against the counter, one of Jin’s fishnet legs between his and Jin’s shirt on the kitchen floor. Jinnifer is quick and efficient. The only reason his bra is still hooked is because it’s pink and Yamapi likes it. Of course the skirt and fishnets are still on, and the thought of underwear probably never crossed his mind.

Jin’s skin feels different, softer, and Yamapi wonders if Jin got a new body lotion or did something exceptionally girly like exfoliate. It’s the skin right under his ass, though, where it meets the back of his thigh and Jin’s clinging to him and whimpering like a needy slut.

“What is this?” Yamapi teases. “Jinnifer-sama wants to be the girl?”

“Fuck you,” Jin replies, leaning back to push down on Yamapi’s shoulders. “You know what I want.”

Yamapi allows himself to be pushed to his knees, but he blinks up at Jin like he’s confused. “I do?”

“You do.” Jin licks his lips and waits.

Yamapi turns towards the abandoned cake batter on the stove, considering. “New and exciting?”

Jin follows his gaze. “Oh yeah.”

.

Ueda should be surprised, but he’s not really. It starts when Murakami missed a spot after wiping his mouth and Yoko felt the need to get it for him, with his tongue, and now Ueda’s settled comfortably on the couch while most of Kanjani8 are in a pile of twisted limbs on the floor. Apparently this is standard procedure for serious song-writing business.

Ohkura’s in his lap, leaning his forehead against Ueda’s and playing with his hair, grinning at him as he waits patiently for Ueda to proceed. Ueda’s not used to these kinds of things and remains still, staring at a spot over Ohkura’s left shoulder until he hears a familiar voice hissing in his ear.

“Still think you can ‘join them’, Tatsuya?”

Ueda starts to answer, but then Ohkura’s tongue is in his mouth and there’s another pair of lips on his neck, persistent fingers pulling at his clothes and he wonders why his group doesn’t have bonding sessions like this.

.

It’s hot, unbearably hot, yet Massu seems content in shorts that are really too short to be considered modest and absolutely no covers. Nakamaru twists and turns on his side of the bed, completely restless as all of the day’s events push to the front of his mind at the same time. Massu in the dressing room, Massu with his fingers in his mouth, even on the way back to Nakamaru’s apartment Massu was stretching his arms over his head, satisfied with how the day turned out, and Nakamaru almost swerved off of the road when he caught a glimpse of Massu’s washboard abs with the faintest trail of hair leading down the middle.

Great, now he’s aroused. This is lovely. He should be sleeping, not staring at the backs of Massu’s thighs and imagining situations that would make his innocent friend think differently of him. Nakamaru is not a pervert, at least out loud, and he likes and respects Massu as a person as well as his friend whom he happens to want to play around with.

“Nakamaru-kun?” Massu’s voice breaks through the sweltering silence, and Nakamaru practically jumps out of his skin. “Are you okay? You’re making weird noises.”

“I am?” Nakamaru wonders out loud, his face feeling even warmer than the rest of him as he inconspicuously rolls over onto his stomach to hide his embarrassment. “I guess I’m having trouble sleeping.”

“I think it’s because we switched sides,” Massu says, the bed moving as he shifts around. “Do you want to switch back?”

Nakamaru shakes his head fiercely, then realizes that Massu probably can’t hear that and grunts in negation. He settles on his side and opens his eyes to see Massu practically in his face, his mouth slanted in confusion as the other presumably did not hear or process Nakamaru’s protest.

“You don’t want to?” Massu asks softly. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine,” Nakamaru breathes, because anything more would show the fear in his voice.

Massu blinks and reaches up his hand to sweep his thumb along the side of Nakamaru’s left eye. “Nakamaru-kun is tired, yeah? You have worry lines. What are you worrying about?”

“Nothing, school,” Nakamaru replies quickly, thinking fast. Lying to Massu feels like kicking a puppy. “The other kids don’t really talk to me. I think they don’t like me because I’m so old.”

His heart aches when Massu undoubtedly believes him. “Aww, don’t worry about that. I’m sure you’ll make plenty of friends. And if you don’t, you’ll still have me, right?”

“Yeah,” Nakamaru says, smiling despite himself. “Massu has always been there for me.”

Massu grins, his bright grin that’s visible even in the dark, and Nakamaru finds himself feeling at ease as Massu’s hand moves on to stroke his hair and make no effort to scoot back to his side of the bed.

Then lips press against his, and Nakamaru melts.

“I can be here for this too,” Massu whispers. “If you want.”

.

Everyone else has left, but only if you count Yamapi and Jin passed out on each other as not being in attendance. Kame and Koki watch in intoxicated amusement as the blanket that houses Shige and Tegoshi moves with such fervor one would think there’s a wild animal held captive inside.

Or maybe there is, Kame amends internally. He’s heard stories about Tegoshi.

Koki seems just as unfazed as Kame, except that he’s smirking and probably feeling proud that he’s the one who got both Shige and Tegoshi stoned in the first place. At least until he’s kissing him, hands on either side of his jaw and lips relaxed and active like this is natural.

It certainly feels natural, which is the only justification Kame can think of for kissing back and pulling Koki close to him like they’re lovers. He wants to ask why, maybe it’s because of the sounds Shige and Tegoshi are making, but he can’t manage to pull his mouth away long enough to form the question. Koki’s persistent, his hands now traveling into Kame’s hair and cushioning the back of his head as he’s gently urged backwards to the floor.

Someone tugs at his arm, and Kame’s eyes fly open to see Shige staring down at him, blinking in amazement like he’s never watched anyone kiss before. He might not have, being in his innocent group, although his own lips are glistening and a little swollen from Tegoshi’s endeavors.

Koki seems to notice Kame’s distraction and lets their kiss dissolve, turning to glare at Shige and open his mouth like he’s going to tell him off. Instead he does the exact same thing he did to Kame, clutching Shige’s jaw and pulling him close to fuse their mouths together and dive right in like he lives there.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Kame says irritably, pulling on the strap of Shige’s wifebeater. “ _Mine_. Paws off. You have your own.”

Koki gapes at him, but Shige just lies down on his stomach and transfers his kisses to Kame without even opening his eyes. Kame welcomes him into his mouth, sucking on his tongue and starting to harden at the way Shige’s mewling in response.

He still feels Koki on top of him, rocking just enough to be intentional, and Kame’s mind is so far gone that he reaches between Shige’s legs without another thought. A hand is already there, and a quick peek shows it belonging to Tegoshi, who’s kneeling besides Shige with one arm around Shige and his tongue in Koki’s mouth. They’re kissing sloppily, heatedly, like they’re proving a point, but Kame’s attention is demanded back to Shige as the latter moans deeply, pushing against both hands and tilting his head to kiss Kame even harder.

It’s supposed to feel better when you’re high, Kame’s been told, which would explain why the other three are touching and exploring without any inhibitions.

As he sucks along Shige’s neck and dips his hand inside his pants, Kame wonders what his excuse is.

.

Yamapi hopes Jin didn’t have his heart set on having cake, at least real cake that’s actually baked in the oven. Although he seems content enough with having the batter in his hair, on his face, and on the backs of his thighs as Yamapi licks a thick stripe from the top of the fishnets to the crack of his ass.

“Tomohisa,” Jin breathes, speaking Yamapi’s first name because this is serious, regardless of any desserts included. He arches his back end up in the air like a cat in heat, pushing back against the tongue that’s poking inside him and groaning shamelessly in his natural voice. “ _Fuck_ that’s good.”

“Told you you’d like it,” Yamapi mumbles, licking the very inside of the rim and clutching Jin by the hips when he starts to lose his balance. He dips his fingers into the cake batter and smears them on a random part of Jin’s ass, taking a second to lap it up before returning to the spasming muscle.

Jin’s body is shuddering, Yamapi’s name tumbling from his lips as he fucks himself on Yamapi’s tongue and spreads his legs as much as he can while still standing. When Yamapi’s fingers are slicked with a different substance and join his tongue, Jin moans and giggles in the same breath. “They should make cake batter-flavored lube.”

Yamapi would agree, but his mouth is kind of busy, and besides real cake batter is better.

.

If someone had asked Ueda this morning – hell, even an hour ago – if he would ever have sex with Nishikido Ryo, he probably would have pounded them for being so stupid. But here he is, sliding in and out of a very willing Ryo, whose mouth is fused to his with fingers tangled in his hair. He’s certainly more pleasant when he’s being fucked, tightening around Ueda just right and swallowing all of Ueda’s grunts and groans while making a few of his own.

Ueda blames Ohkura, just because he happens to be behind him and inside him, therefore establishing the rhythm and pushing Ueda into Ryo. Ohkura’s lips are on his neck and relentless, sucking and nibbling as he thrusts lazily and sharply, his arms embracing Ueda with one hand on Ryo’s cock.

The others are done and smoking, watching, Ueda feels their eyes on him along with the need to put on a good performance. He left his composure somewhere on the floor with his clothes but manages to move anyway, pushing back against Ohkura and thrusting deep into Ryo. Their resulting cries fuel him on, continuing to counter Ohkura’s rhythm until the double stimulation becomes too much.

Ryo comes first, clamping down on Ueda who sets off Ohkura, and it’s like harmony the way the three of them moan together, finishing together. Ohkura makes no effort to move, content with lying on top of them with all of his weight, and Ryo doesn’t seem to be perturbed either. It’s Ueda whose air is being limited, even more when Ohkura and Ryo kiss over his shoulder, which sends a tinge of jealousy down his spine.

Ohkura seems to sense this and turns Ryo back to Ueda, who returns to his mouth with no complaint and forgets about the rest of them as his senses are overloaded with Ryo’s lips and tongue moving against his, the lean body beneath his and the strong arms that wrap around him as Ohkura gracelessly rolls onto the floor and whines.

When he hears Murakami groan again, he’s more than ready for round two, although this time he thinks it’ll be a one-on-one match that will go until the knock-out.

.

Massu’s voice is deep enough for Nakamaru to feel in his toes, particularly when it’s directed into his neck as Massu confidently crawls on top of him. Nakamaru hesitates to touch him, just in case this is some sort of mirage that will end upon contact, but then Massu’s hard body is completely against his and Nakamaru can’t stop his hands from wandering, feeling Massu’s muscles under his fingers and Massu’s hot breath on his neck as he reacts to Nakamaru’s touch.

There’s a lot of things Nakamaru wants to ask, but now is not the time, particularly when Massu pulls back long enough to grin at him before sliding down his chest, pushing his shirt up to flick his tongue along Nakamaru’s abdomen while playing with the ties on his pajama pants. Nakamaru whines at the teasing and Massu chuckles into his skin, tugging down the pants until Nakamaru is exposed and in Massu’s strong grip.

“Massu,” Nakamaru gasps, willing himself to look down at his friend as the latter settles between his legs. “Please.”

“Call me by my first name,” Massu whispers, kissing along Nakamaru’s inner thigh. “I think we’re close enough for that now.”

“Taka-” and that’s all he gets before Massu’s mouth is on him, sucking him through his lips and _not stopping_ until his cock hits the back of Massu’s throat. Nakamaru releases a rather embarrassingly loud moan, trying his best not to push up into Massu’s mouth but the other is simply not moving and blinking up at him like he’s waiting for something.

He lets a small roll of the hips go and Massu holds still, and that’s when it becomes clear to Nakamaru that Massu _wants_ him to push up, to create the rhythm however he likes it. Nakamaru bends his knees enough to brace himself as he starts thrusting up, feeling Massu’s lips close around him and take everything he gives him as Nakamaru’s voice catches in his throat and his head falls back on the pillow.

Massu’s fingers are on his chest, his thighs, his ass, exploring Nakamaru’s body like it’s something exciting until he finds one of Nakamaru’s hands and places it in his hair. That’s when the last of Nakamaru’s self-control disappears and he digs his fingers in Massu’s scalp, pulling him down with each thrust upwards and feeling like the luckiest man in the world to be allowed to do this.

He doesn’t even protest when Massu produces lube from nowhere and pokes between his legs, only spreading them further and forcing himself deeper into Massu’s throat as he’s gently probed inside.

“Taka-” Nakamaru tries again, failing once more and deciding that he’s just going to call him Taka from now on.

.

Tegoshi thinks this psychology thing will be a piece of cake if his patients are anything like Koki. It doesn’t take much to get Koki to open up and be his real self, just a few strokes to the ego and quality time spent. He doesn’t forsee the rapper giving up his gangsta persona, but as long as he embraces the real Koki as well, Tegoshi considers him mentally healthy.

Koki seems pretty healthy right now, straddling his lap as he rocks back and forth on Tegoshi’s cock. He would take a closer look at his face except that his vision is a little clouded and Shige’s in the way, his lips pressed against Tegoshi’s in an upside-down kiss as Kame pounds into him from behind.

Suddenly Shige tears his mouth away and buries his face in Tegoshi’s neck, the eyeliner smudged and his hair mussed. He’s moaning wildly and pushing back, his arms looped around Tegoshi’s shoulders and teeth nipping gently at his skin. Tegoshi arches and tangles his fingers in Shige’s hair, keeping his mouth where it is because Tegoshi really likes that, almost as much as the way Koki’s riding him like a riding thing, leaned back with his abs glistening and his lips parted, presumably lost in his own world where all he knows is Tegoshi’s cock deep inside him.

Then Shige bites him exceptionally hard and Tegoshi can almost feel _his_ orgasm, along with Kame’s cries in the background as Shige’s pushed further against Tegoshi before they both fall still. Shige continues to kiss his neck as he sighs softly, which makes Tegoshi grasp onto Koki’s hips and pound up into him, moaning at the way Koki’s screaming and tightening around him.

Tegoshi opens his eyes to see Kame behind Koki, tonguing his ear with both hands between his legs, stroking him purposefully. Shige giggles into Tegoshi’s skin, clearly amused at the performance Kame is giving, which Koki follows like it’s scripted.

The way Kame keeps looking over gives him away, and Tegoshi thinks Kame could use some psychological work too. It’s then that Koki groans loudly and clamps down on him, hot streams shooting on Tegoshi’s stomach as the latter yanks Shige’s hair and cries out, burying himself deep inside Koki as he finally lets go.

When Kame bursts out laughing, Tegoshi’s actually relieved. Koki joins him, then Shige, and finally Tegoshi lets himself be amused at how his master plans always end up working out, even if he’s not aware of them. __

> _Omake, in Three Sentence Prose_

Ryo doesn’t like Nino very much, but he’s better than Ueda particularly when it comes to tasteless pranks. It starts with a whoopie cushion on Ryo’s seat, escalating to Ryo programming Nino’s microphone to make a baby voice and ending with Ryo pressed to the wall, Nino’s thigh pressing between his legs and his voice dripping with sex as Ryo welcomes the naughty words and acts upon them. To Ryo, it’s okay to have Nino top him because Nino’s probably the only person in JE that’s half as cool as he is.

Shige’s enamored within the first five minutes, solely because of Sho’s elaborate vocabulary and the way he’s lecturing him on rapping techniques and how Shige presents himself. The younger listens intently, mentally taking notes and making no effort to drag his eyes away from Sho’s Adam’s apple as it bobs up and down excitedly with each passionate word. His lips have made contact with the smooth skin before he knows it, Sho’s resulting groan surging through his body as they both draw from their respective educations in regards to the natural progress of things as well as productive time management.

Aiba’s not sure what he did to deserve _two_ adopted NewS members, but as Tegoshi and Massu look up at him with doting eyes, he vows to be the best senpai he can be. He’s always been told he’s overly friendly, and it turns out to be easier than he thought when Tegoshi approaches him from the front and Massu from the back, both treating him like a human Aiba sundae as they lick and suck anywhere they can reach. Even when they’re both inside him at the same time, stretching him to his limits, Aiba feels the unconditional love and respect from his kouhai who are working together as a team, and he can’t help but think “lucky!”

MatsuJun has a complex, Koyama decides as he watches him primp in the mirror for two hours straight, one which is crying out for Koyama to save him. Unable to deny someone in need, even if it’s this guy, Koyama gently removes the curling iron from his hand and whispers words of comfort and compliment, hugging him tightly as the tears inevitably fall from being so emotionally involved in the youngest Arashi member’s happiness. And while he doesn’t expect MatsuJun to drop to his knees and take Koyama in his mouth, it’s a pleasant surprise and Koyama thinks that he could bring peace to the entire world with this kind of motivation.

Ohno rolls over in his sleep, landing halfway on top of Yamapi and jolting them both from their dreams of warm beds and endless time. Yamapi’s arm automatically extends to embrace the smaller man, smiling when Ohno sighs softly into his shoulder and mumbles something about riida-ai that makes Yamapi chuckle. “How are you so relaxed all the time?” Yamapi wonders out loud, and Ohno laughs before replying “weekly orgies” as casual as can be, and Yamapi considers this before promptly passing back out, Ohno following right behind.


End file.
